warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Nightfern
Re:: I love it. It's perfect. Just give me a list of all the main, really big characters. Like, write them all down. Like this: 1. (Something) 2. (Something) etc. You get the idea. :) Thanks, --Midnitesky Re: Haha! Now I know what's going on. I like it. I was also reading about only giving the main characters pages. Maybe five or six from each story, and then keep the rest within another page. Like having a Clan page (ie; Mine would be SnowClan, SleetClan, RainClan, CloudClan and SpiritClan), and then adding them in there. And why would Midnite get mad at you? Did you do something wrong?? Holly Fire You Make Me Smile ♥ 21:35, January 4, 2011 (UTC) That works quite well for me. However, It's going to have to wait for me to do anything with it. I'm on my Wii, and even with a USB keyboard, it's really hard to type all the information. I had a rough enough time typing up the rest of Chapter 3 for my story, and editing my user page is pure hell. (xD) I understand now what needs to be done, and I'll take care of my characters tomorrow or whenever I have the extra time. I've got some school work to catch up on - being sick isn't any fun. Holly Fire You Make Me Smile ♥ 22:16, January 4, 2011 (UTC) New Page hey Night. Just wondering, would it be okay if I make a new page called Goldenflower's Family? GoldenflowerRaven and Gold 23:26, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Re: I'm sorry, Nightfern, this will probably be the last time I'll talk to anyone on the wikis. I'm leaving, but I'll never forget anyone on any of the wikis, especially all of you on here. But if anyone wants to talk to me, I have a deviant art account, so if you make one, we can still talk and stuff, but for now, so long. I'll miss you all! =( [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 23:36, January 4, 2011 (UTC) IRC Chat Let's IRC right now Night!!!!!! P.S.- You will probably go on IRC when I'm not on, thinking I wrote the message a couple of min. ago but right now (as I type) it's 6:45. January 4, 2011. GoldenflowerRaven and Gold Well, the page is about Goldenflower's family tree. It includes her kits, mate, parents, aunts uncles, and grandmothers. It will also have pics of the cats to give a better discription. Will you let me make the page? Or does it sound too hard to make? GoldenflowerRaven and Gold Let's IRC! GoldenflowerRaven and Gold 00:18, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Why not? Why can't I make that page? GoldenflowerRaven and Gold 00:29, January 5, 2011 (UTC) IRC Chat Nightfern, let's IRC now!!!!!! GoldenflowerRaven and Gold 22:19, January 5, 2011 (UTC) can i post a story? the title says it all ^ R u the admin? 20:53, January 6, 2011 (UTC) can u be my mentor too, so that i can learn how this wikia works? 21:00, January 6, 2011 (UTC) I asked on the page! 21:06, January 6, 2011 (UTC) IRC Chat I'm going to go on the chat. can i ask my questions there? 21:11, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Big Words to Say: Swiftfire Big Word Font and Color: Arial, Orange and Red Small Words to Say: The Cat of the Prophecy Small Word Font and Color: Century Gothic, Dark Yellow 23:07, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Ok, got it! i'm confused as to how to do it, can u make the page for me? 23:28, January 6, 2011 (UTC) i don't get it, what source button? 23:35, January 6, 2011 (UTC) IRC Chat Lets IRC! Sorry if I've been asking to IRC with you alot. I just love it!!!!!!!!!!! Your pal, GoldenflowerRaven and Gold I'm thinking about changing some if my kit names. Shrewkit will become Littlekit or Honeykit. Otterkit will become Rowenkit. Adderkit will stay the same. If you object pleases tell me. Your bud, GoldenflowerRaven and Gold If you want, Shrewkit (Littlekit, Honeykit) will die instead of Otterkit (Rowenkit). Your friend, GoldenflowerRaven and Gold Re: Question It's really easy, actually. I just re-sized the picture and re-uploaded it. I think that should be made a requirement for all images, something a bit smaller so that it can fit in the character box. Holly They Call Me Strike Queen ♥ 13:42, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Well, it would be different for me, considering I use Photoshop. All I did was change the size of the image in the properties section. However, since you guys probably don't use PS, you can just use the Windows Picture Manager. Unless you don't use a Windows OS (operating system, for those not computer savvy)...then I can't help you. Holly Jordan You Are A Dork ♥ 17:45, January 8, 2011 (UTC) important i'm not going to be on this weekend because of homework, but I will be checking up on sunday night hopefully. i know the rules of mentor/apprenticeships but midterms are coming up for me and i really need to study for it. please don't hate me, Nightfern! 17:19, January 7, 2011 (UTC) testing siggy User:Swiftfire/Sig}} 17:27, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Can u go on the irc chat? Swiftfire101 Re: Exactly! Shrewkit is a girl! Do you want her to be named Littlekit or Honeykit? GoldenflowerRaven and Gold 14:35, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Grrrr....you stole the name from me!! >:( Just kidden! I'm not mad at you! I don't blame you, Honeykit is a good name. Your non-angry friend, GoldenflowerRaven and Gold Littlekit will be a black and white she-kit. GoldenflowerRaven and Gold 14:52, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I just wanted to say "SORRY!" I haven't been editing in a very long while... I got finals coming up and I have like, six essays due Monday. So... yeah. Sorry. :( for sty 14:59, January 8, 2011 (UTC) IRC Chat Gulp*, can we PLEASE IRC! I'm sorry if I'm a bother. GoldenflowerRaven and Gold 15:00, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Did you change my siggie? GoldenflowerRaven and Gold So you know the code by heart, right? GoldenflowerRaven and Gold 16:38, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Great! Can you change my siggie? I want Goldenflower to be like...like Nightfern in your siggie. Can you do that for me? Thanks, GoldenflowerRaven and Gold Sure! Brownstorm will love a siggie! GoldenflowerRaven and Gold Re: She wants the font like "Nightfern" in your siggie. GoldenflowerRaven and Gold 16:04, January 9, 2011 (UTC) LOL- Fanfiction Tutorial I recognize where ALL of your "this is bad" examples come from, or at least originated from. It cracked me up, because nobody on the WFW would dare do that. xD Lol, I just wanted to say that. xD Oh yeah- NO SCHOOL TODAY! :D lol *random* Okay. xD I'll sign off now-- bye! for sty 15:41, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Holly's Got An Idea! Yep! I was thinking...to try and bring some activity back to P:I, because it's been getting kinda dead... I want to do a contest! Just for the fun of it, and the winner can have a special userbox or something. I was thinking, that maybe we could try and re-create a character from the actual Warriors books, and the person who has it the closest wins. Of course, you and I are the judges (being leader and deputy, respectively). I was thinking that we could do this every month or so. Because it's not only for fun, but, it challenges us! Let me know what you think! Holly Jordan You Are A Dork ♥ 18:00, January 11, 2011 (UTC) I'll miss you too! ='( [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 23:02, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Actually, I've decided. I won't be gone forever, just on less often! This wiki and WWiki are the 2 wikis I'll still be on okay? =D [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 00:14, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Question about posting chararts can I post them wherever, or is there a specific place I need to put it? and can you approve it when i post it? SwiftfireThe Cat of the Prophecy 01:54, January 12, 2011 (UTC) I posted it, can you accept him please? SwiftfireThe Cat of the Prophecy 17:11, January 12, 2011 (UTC) o ok. i did it. i posted the charart again. it should be under all pictures, as it wouldn't let me post it on the "Charart Up For Approval" page. it's the one that's all orange and red, with the caption on the bottom. Also, can u go on the IRC for a minute? SwiftfireThe Cat of the Prophecy 19:35, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Slideshow Check it out! I made a slideshow! GoldenflowerRaven and Gold 01:10, January 13, 2011 (UTC) About the darkening of the lines in chararts... How do you darken them in Photoshop? Because I used gradient to get the orange-red i wanted but it won't let me make the lines dark. can you help me? SwiftfireThe Cat of the Prophecy 17:55, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Contest Going by what I said before, I think we should send out an announcement to all members of P:I, and start the contest...hmm...maybe next week, and then keep doing it once a month. The character for this month, well, I'd like it to be either Jayfeather or Bumblestripe. I'm going to put up an announcement up on P:I's page now. Hollyfeather - Class Of 2011 18:28, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Ermm...I really don't know how to send out one of those mass messages like that... So I'm going to do it the fun way! Hollyfeather - Class Of 2011 14:25, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Re: I finished him, i will upload it in a few minutes. Can you go on the IRC? SwiftfireThe Cat of the Prophecy 20:10, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Alrighty. What blank do we use for evil warriors? I (dystanine) have started an Addertail on the evil rogue thingy, but he's not a rogue. help! Dystanine :3 CrystalFace :3 Eaglet :3 00:55, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Umm... Nightfern...? One of my classmates pointed something out to me, when he was looking at what I was doing... Did you notice that most of the outlines only seem to have one set of whiskers? It seems to me (and my classmate in shop) that they only have one side of their face that have whiskers coming out of their face. It's most noticeable with the kit lineart, along with the loner style. (XD) And by the way, I fixed my siggy. There should be no problem with it now. It's the same one I used when I got here. ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 17:30, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Attention All P:I Members In order to bring back some activity back to the project, we will now hold monthly contests to test out our abilities. This month's contest will involve creating a character from the Warriors books. This will start on Monday, January 17, 2011 and will end exactly one week from the 17th. The two characters that you will have to choose from are Jayfeather and Bumblestripe. For any questions, please, contact the leader, Hollyfeather. Thanks! ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 17:46, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Flash is redone!! Yes, my cat as a loner is going to be put up shortly, go check it out in two hours. SwiftfireThe Cat of the Prophecy 19:38, January 14, 2011 (UTC) RE: Set in Stone Thank you! I fixed it, but I spent an hour making that blue boxy thing. xD Whatevs. About the orange box, I think it's insanely ugly when the table of contents appears above the orange box... like... I could probably fix it, but I guess we can live with it for now. And the prologue has almost nothing to do with Set in Stone itself, but you'll see a chain when Burst of Fire comes out. And then Blowing Winds and Frozen Waters. *smirk* But thank you- that scene was hard to write. And I think you're the only one who's read it. LOL. for sty 16:34, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Lol, you fixed it? I should probably add , huh? xD Anyway... I'm going to lunch, but I'll be on the IRC laters. for sty 16:41, January 15, 2011 (UTC) OMG- one, look at Quakepaw's character page. Is that fixable? Two, I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN FOREVER. Three, I'm going to dinner, but I will most likely be on the IRC after that and a study session (final tomorrow... ohemgee). for sty 23:14, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Ohhhhhhhhh. Okay. NIGHTFERN'S IN TROUBLE, NIGHTFERN'S IN TROUBLE... lol. Anyway, peace out, hope it wasn't too bad lol for sty 23:17, January 18, 2011 (UTC) hey! Can you look at my user page to see if it looks ok? Also, can you approve my charart so i can post Moonshade with her dark mentor please? and lastly, can you set up Flashheart's cat thingy for me? You know like this for your cat: Nightfern. Thank you soo much and you're the greatest mentor ever! SwiftfireThe Cat of the Prophecy 17:51, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Re: It's fine. I remembered how to make one now, and I took care of it. Don't worry about deleting them - everyone makes mistakes. I just suck at the code... xD ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 19:44, January 21, 2011 (UTC) And by the way, I was looking around and you said you got grounded. Night, what the heck did you do?! *pokes fun at you* ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 20:03, January 21, 2011 (UTC) A Couple Questions Hey Nightfern, I just have a couple questions. I was wondering if I can still be rollbacker? If not, that's fine. And I was also wondering if I could be your apprentice again? If not, could you say I've graduated or something like that? Thanks a bunch, buddy! =D [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 17:55, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Okay, then. Thanks! [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 15:42, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Present for U! I made you this cool text on this website my friend gave me! Since your one of my best friends on the wikia, I figured I'd make you one! =) I'm making them for everyone! I hope you like it! All you have to do is right click it, click "save as"﻿, and then save it. Once your done then you can paste it anywhere you like! [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 15:55, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Charart Request Hi Nightfern! I'm Shimmerbreeze (call me Shimmer or Breeze) and I was wondering if you can take this request: Shimmerbreeze Warrior Female Flecked white silver she-cat One dark green eye, one blue Marks: Torn Ear Shimmerbreeze is a flecked white silver she-cat with a dark blue and green eye, and a torn ear. Thanks! Shimmerbreeze 18:56, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks so much; she's beautiful! ShimmerbreezeBreeze that Shimmers in Air 22:32, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Re: Actually, Nightfern, I can't find anything wrong. XD It looks fine to me. ;) -- 21:00, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Re: I'm glad you like it! =D 22:15, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Re:PAAU I don't see anything different. [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forest']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'S'''po't'te'd''' Newts!]] 14:53, January 24, 2011 (UTC) I knew it was the 10th... what changed? Andddddddddddddd I have, I failed miserably trying to fix it. Sorry. :( [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forest']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'S'''po't'te'd''' Newts!]] 16:10, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Template issues I'm having trouble putting in my info in the template for my character. Did I do something wrong in it? SwiftfireThe Cat of the Prophecy 17:43, January 24, 2011 (UTC) A Few Stories? Oh hi Nightfern its me Dustpelts. I have already written a few fan-fics and was wondering if I could create pages for them and post them here. There not about the actuall clans, but there still warriors. DustpeltA Wikia Contributor Well the clans are made up and not every cat comes into my stories, so what show I name the pages that have stories? DustpeltA Wikia Contributor Could you read my stories and tell me what you think? Do you have any stories you like? DustpeltA Wikia Contributor﻿ Tabby Blanks Like the ones you used for Creekkit and Nightfern... Where did you get them? I like them, and I'd like to use them, if you don't mind. Just deleting the color from an image already used isn't really working very well for me. ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 13:37, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Umm... I apolized to Annie about reporting her site... I felt bad the moment I did it. But, the thing is, they all assume that Kitsu is a bad lady. She's not. she just gets to the point, and doesn't take any bulls**t. Ugh... I messed up and I hope she can forgive me......... ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 13:52, January 26, 2011 (UTC) i have some questions, can u go on the IRC? SwiftfireThe Cat of the Prophecy 21:19, January 26, 2011 (UTC) WHY?!!!! Why did you delete it??? I was moving it to my user page. Can u fix it for me? SwiftfireThe Cat of the Prophecy 21:52, January 26, 2011 (UTC) ummmm, I don't get it..... i've been having trouble with it. SwiftfireThe Cat of the Prophecy 22:05, January 26, 2011 (UTC) a little help/question 1. how do u do colored text? 2. can u create my new spot for charart? (names r Jaydawn and Flashpaw) 3. Wanna rp for a bit on the IRC? SwiftfireThe Cat of the Prophecy 21:48, January 28, 2011 (UTC) A Question When you say that when I write my next fanfict I should write like its happening and not a cat's thoughts. Could you explain what you mean? DustpeltA Wikia Contributor Ok thats how I'll write them next time. And should I post my stories bit by bit, or post the entire thing when its done? DustpeltA Wikia Contributor Ok thanks. When I start my series it going to have Dustpelt in it like my first 3 stories, but he won't be the main character. DustpeltA Wikia Contributor I just realised that when you create alliances they are for RPing purposes. So would you mind either letting someone use my Alliances or just delete them. Thanks! Oh and by the way look at my user page you'll see the series that I'm going to start writing soon. DustpeltA Wikia Contributor Hey- saw you were confused with RPing- I don't know much about it, either, but I can help you. With warriors, you pick a cat. You name it. You come up with it's personality and what it looks like. Then, for example, you put it in a Clan. Now, imagine if that Clan gets attacked by a rogue, but it turns out that they're desperate for food because they have 10 dying kits in a formed rogue Clan or something. You choose what your cat says and does based upon the situation and the cats around it. RPing can be very fun and rewarding! I RP a bit, at MistClan101. It's actually a site Wetstream over at WFW made, and I administrate it along with her. :) Hope I helped, [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forest']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'S'''po't'te'd''' Newts!]] 01:30, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Well in that case I'll keep it, but could you help me with the descripitions please? I'm kinda outta ideas. DustpeltA Wikia Contributor chararts Hey Night! I'm starting to create all of the Warriors in the canon books. I'm just wondering, would you like a specially made warrior cat of your choice made for you? It doesn't matter which of the Clans' cats you want, I'll make it! Please choose one because i'm sooo bored and I have writer's block so I wanna make some for my friends on here. SwiftfireThe Cat of the Prophecy 23:17, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Featured Story When do you change the featured story on the main page? And what do you have to do if you want one of your stories to be featured? Also be sure to vote on the poll at my user page. DustpeltA Wikia Contributor Thanks! But when it says that it must have a updated alliance thing would that mean that I would have to make a whole new alliance page for each book? And could you help me with the discripitions I really need help. DustpeltA Wikia Contributor And what if you have more than one clan in the alliances? DustpeltA Wikia Contributor Ok thanks. And should the dead cats be listed too? DustpeltA Wikia Contributor ﻿ Oh.... hey Hi. Sorry for not being on in.... forever. :) But anyway, how can I be a part of Project: Create and how to I participate in it? Thanks. --[[User:Leopardkit|'Particulary Good Finder' ]][[User Talk:Leopardkit|'Hufflepuff!!!']] 22:12, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Uploading problems I can't upload my Ravenpaw picture to my blog, for some reason. it's a JPEG but it still won't come up. Can u help me? SwiftfireThe Cat of the Prophecy 00:23, February 3, 2011 (UTC) New Blank I saw the blank that Otter put up on my user page, and I say that we use it for the medicine cat apprentice charart. We can get rid of the original apprentice charart, since we don't need three. I've noticed a few different ones on Wildpath's dA account that we could use. I've seen ones for queens and their kits as well. ♥Holly//Kelsey™♥ 13:48, February 3, 2011 (UTC) We should have one apprentice, and one medicine cat apprentice. Also, as for the "WindClan Warrior" one...I was thinking that we could use that one for a kit, and get rid of the other one. After all, it seems like it's a kit running around (if we are talking about the same one). I have a 99.9% of the line art on my computer, and I use most of them for random ideas and practicing. We can also get rid of the "Evil Loner" lineart since I haven't seen anyone use it - and that's what I use the Rogue / BloodClan lineart for. ♥Holly//Kelsey™♥ 19:41, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Okay! I won't get rid of the kit lineart - you're right about it being good with dark colors, though. So, let's get this straight... which apprentice image am I getting rid of? And what other images will also be getting deleted from the Project? Also, I added a new category for Swiftfire's IRC request. (it confused me, because I'm thinking "I didn't put that there!") ♥Holly//Kelsey™♥ 19:56, February 3, 2011 (UTC) For the queen lineart, I was thinking of using this one. If the queen doesn't have kits yet(or doesn't have four) then they can erase what they don't need, and get rid of the extra white space before uploading. ♥Holly//Kelsey™♥ 13:57, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Actually, I took it upon myself to move the kits, and line them up to the very best of my ability. I re-uploaded the file, and it looks really cute. The kits are climbing all over her! ♥Holly//Kelsey™♥ EDIT: Yeah, scratch that. It doesn't seem to want to work for some reason......Argh! ♥Holly//Kelsey™♥ 19:30, February 4, 2011 (UTC) IRC hey! can u go on the IRC for a minute? SwiftfireThe Cat of the Prophecy 19:42, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Sadness D: Hey Nightfern! I know you have probably thought that I was dead or something but I'm alive! But I think I'm going to take a short break. :( I will be back though! I also want you to know you've done a great job making this wiki into something bigger! For the last time for awhile your bud, RC. Something is Wrong Something's wrong with the siggies on P:I. They turned green and you could read the small letters now. The siggies with highlights (like Holly and Riverpelt) don't show up. Weird right? GoldenflowerRaven loves Gold 19:55, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Thats happened to me before I don't know how to fix it either. Re: Customizing Message Honestly, I've tried to figure that out, and I don't know. Somebody else did it, and it was before the wiki changed to Oasis. [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forest']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'S'''po't'te'd''' Newts!]] 15:06, February 6, 2011 (UTC)